


Just Stay Safe For Me, Okay?

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: Pidge and Keith talk about the 'date' and other strings attached. Mainly out of comfort and reassurance.





	Just Stay Safe For Me, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This semester is slowly murdering me. I'm squeezing this in and another chapter with the little time I have...
> 
> Thank you [Ray](https://www.raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for betaing this series.
> 
> Enjoy :)

ItsAPidge has started a chat with KeithK. on March 14, 2017, at 6:56 P.M.

 

ItsAPidge: Keith?

 

KeithK: Yeah?

 

ItsAPidge: I need to talk to you

 

KeithK: ...

KeithK: About what

 

ItsAPidge: Tomorrow

 

KeithK: Oh

KeithK: Um

KeithK: About what

 

ItsAPidge: Dude chill

ItsAPidge: I just wanted to check up on you

ItsAPidge: You are okay, right?

 

KeithK: Yeah

 

ItsAPidge: Keith use your words

ItsAPidge: You are an English major 

ItsAPidge: Use them

 

KeithK: I don't know to be honest

 

ItsAPidge: How come

 

KeithK: Maybe this is happening all too fast?

 

ItsAPidge: Why do you think so?

 

KeithK: We actually started talking to each other about two weeks ago

KeithK: He leaves his books and now it a date

KeithK: I'm just skeptical about this

 

ItsAPidge: I completely understand where you are coming from

ItsAPidge: Where everything is happening too fast to the point where it crumbles right after

 

KeithK: Are you referring to Lake Kerberos?

 

ItsAPidge: No and no

 

ItsAPidge: You really shouldn't bring that event up like that

ItsAPidge: Are you even alright bringing that up?

 

KeithK: No, it still feels fresh in my mind that it happened

KeithK: I'm just scared that the same thing will happen

 

ItsAPidge: I highly doubt that it will end up like that again

ItsAPidge: I wont allow that to happen

ItsAPidge: Neither will Shiro and your Dads

 

KeithK: Thank you

 

ItsAPidge: Plus Lance is a dork, I highly doubt he could pull something like that

 

KeithK: Right

 

ItsAPidge: But back to what I was saying, if you feel like it's going too fast then treat it like you're hanging out with him

ItsAPidge: That way you are moving at your own pace

 

KeithK: That's actually a good idea

KeithK: How do you have answers to potential relationship problems

 

ItsAPidge: Dude, have you met me?

ItsAPidge: My mom lives for soap operas and I had to become an avid watcher with her

ItsAPidge: Plus, the internet

 

KeithK: Typical Pidge

 

ItsAPidge: That's me

 

KeithK: But in all seriousness, thank you Pidge

KeithK: Was slightly on the verge of canceling the whole thing out of fear

 

ItsAPidge: All of the pleasure

ItsAPidge: And yeah, don't do that.

ItsAPidge: You'll look like an asshole for that

 

KeithK: Right...

KeithK: Well since you're texting, help me choose an outfit for tomorrow,

 

ItsAPidge: Then open your door, I was walking over to your place to bug the shit out of you about it

 

KeithK: Ihysm

 

ItsAPidge: No you don't. You love me

 

KeithK: I could leave you out there

 

ItsAPidge: I can unlock your door with a Bobby Pin

 

KeithK: HOW

 

ItsAPidge: Allura

 

KeithK: Uggggggh

KeithK: I should of never introduce you to her

 

ItsAPidge: It was the best mistake you’ll ever make

ItsAPidge: Now come on and open the door

 

Message read by KeithK on March 14, 2017, at 7:45 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it?  
> Do leave comments and kudos because they make really happy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next Time  
> [Tumblr](https://www.stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
